


Visite Nocturne

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Facile, il n'avait plus qu'à s'abîmer en lui. Tout donner.





	Visite Nocturne

Un bruissement de tissus réveilla Oikawa de son sommeil paisible. Voilà déjà quelques nuits qu'il sentait qu'on l'observait dormir et qu'il ne disait rien, sachant que l'observateur en question n'avait jamais tenté de s'approcher de sa couche. Il ne fermait jamais la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Et il adorait sentir le vent sur son corps quand il était couché. Ok, il dormait nu. Mais en même temps, il y était habitué et il ne changerait ses manières pour rien au monde. Pas même pour un espion de second degré. Quoiqu'en fait, l'idée de se savoir espionné satisfaisait grandement son égo. En tant qu'Incube, il était habitué à ce que tout le monde le regarde et bave sur son passage. Il ne rechignerait pas devant plus de bave. Vraiment pas.

Aussi, il continua de faire semblant de dormir non sans continuer d'écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui, attentif au moindre souffle. Au moindre bruissement. Enfin, il sentit son lit s'affaisser légérement, et il retint difficilement le sourire victorieux qui voulait étirer ses joues.

Son visiteur y allait étape par étape, approchant à pas de fourmi pour ne pas le réveiller. Bientôt, ce fut son odeur qui parvint à ses narines. Un mélange de musc, de fleur de cerisiers et de verveine.

Un homme aux fragrance de femme. De quoi émoustiller sa curiosité.

Il laissa son intru s'approcher davantage et une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche pour sentir son souffle sur son cou et sur ses joues, il referma son piège sur l'homme qu'il soupçonnait d'être un incube comme lui. Ou, en tout cas, une créature semblable à un Incube. Un vampire peut-être? Il avait repéré une légère odeur de sang et de sexe entre-mêlé avant de passer à l'attaque.

Bref, il entoura de ses bras ce qui devait être son cou, et, d'un geste du bassin, inversa leur position, lui se retrouvant au-dessus tandis que son inconnu se retrouvait désormais coincé sous son bassin.  
Un petit cri répondit à sa surprise et l'excitation gagna son bas ventre. Oh il sentait que ça allait être d'enfer cette histoire.

\- Aalooors? chantonna Oikawa en maintenant par le cou la tête de son intru collée au matelas pour éviter une éventuelle rebiffade de sa part. Qu'avons nous pêché cette nuit? Une sangsue avec de belles petites dents ou un joli petit poisson avec une looooongue nageoire? Souris ou lapin?

Les rayons lunaires échappèrent aux nuages, traversèrent les fins rideaux qui séparaient la chambre de l'extérieur, et son intru lui fut enfin visible. Il siffla, ravis, en découvrant un jeune vampire complètement affolé de s'être ainsi fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Ses yeux rouges étaient bien une caractéristique propre aux suceurs de sang. Néanmoins, Oikawa eu la bonne surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas uniquement un Vampire, mais également un Incube. Son cou étant marqué du symbole de son espèce. Un démon sexuel.

\- Oya? Un hybriiiide! Quelle chance, roucoula Oikawa en se penchant sur son prisonnier aux cheveux aussi noirs que la suie. Et tout à fait mon genre en plus, remarqua-t-il. Mon bel inconnu aurait-il un prénom? Que je puisse mettre une légende sur ce visage de poupon?

Complètement affolé, le jeune homme finit néanmoins par se calmer quand il comprit qu'Oikawa ne semblait pas lui vouloir le moindre mal. Néanmoins, la méfiance prit place dans son regard et son corps déjà tendu, ne fit que se figer davantage sous celui d'Oikawa.

\- T'es quoi? croissa-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes. Un tueur?

Ce à quoi tilta Oikawa.

\- Je suis un Incube.

Il lui montra son cou, là où se trouvait la marque.

\- Je me nourris de sexe, de rêve et de cauchemar. Tu ne sais pas reconnaître l'un de tes semblables quand tu en croises? questionna-t-il, de plus en plus perplexe.

Face à l'air perturbé et complètement perdu de son prisonnier, Oikawa comprit alors pourquoi ce gosse (car il s'agissait bien d'un adolescent et non d'un adulte complètement formé) avait prit son nid douillet pour cible au lieu de chercher un humain qui comblerait ses besoins primaires. Il ne savait pas reconnaître un Incube. Et sans doute poussé par la curiosité, n'avait pas su résister à son odeur sexuelle si alléchante. Pas que ça gêne Oikawa. S'il laissait sa fenêtre ouverte, c'était aussi bien pour le vent frais que pour attirer des partenaires potentiels pour l'accouplement ou pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Au final, que ce gosse sache ce qu'il était ou non n'avait aucune importance. Du moment que l'Incube obtenait de lui des faveurs sexuelles.

Aussi, quand son inconnu voulu répondre à sa question, il le devança et s'empara de ses lèvres sans plus attendre.

L'avantage quand on était un Incube, c'est que contrairement aux Succubes, ils pouvaient coucher avec n'importe quel partenaire sans se soucier du genre. Pratique. Mais à la fois très encombrant. Qui disait moins de frontières, disait également plus de contraintes. Les Incubes étaient incapables de se côtoyer en groupe sans que ça ne finisse obligatoirement en orgies démentielles et violentes. Les Succubes, plus fragiles, vivaient mieux en communauté et étaient moins sujet aux crises de nerfs post-coïtales. En d'autres termes, ils se contrôlaient mieux que les Incubes et pouvaient parfaitement se fondre dans la masse humaine. En particulier si elle était exclusivement féminine. Un avantage quand on voulait passer inaperçu. Les Incubes n'avaient pas cette chance. Et c'était exactement pour ça que les chasseurs tuaient plus d'Incubes que de succubes, bien moins présents sur leurs tableaux de chasses que leurs collègues masculins.

Oikawa survivait en s'isolant. Et en attirant ses proies à lui plutôt que d'aller directement à leur recherche. Bien sûr, ça lui arrivait de chercher quand il n'avait plus le choix. Mais il préférait piéger ses futures victimes que d'aller à elles. 

Le soucis, c'était que la plupart de ses partenaires étaient des êtres surnaturels comme lui. Des créatures capables de le tuer s'il s'y prenait mal.

Le risque était toujours bien présent, c'était peut-être, même, dix fois pire. Mais cela restait grisant.

D'une main leste, il défit le pantalon de son partenaire provisoire, ne découvrant aucune résistance de sa part et libéra son érection sans plus de cérémonie que s'il ne s'était agît que d'une simple mise au point. Il savait depuis le début dans quel état de manque était l'hybride. Il l'avait sentit dès que son corps avait touché le siens. Une explosion d'hormones. Oikawa connaissait très bien cet état pour l'avoir expérimenté pendant de longs mois quand il n'était encore qu'à un stade entre l'enfance et la majorité sexuelle. Difficile à supporter. Il avait sauté sur tout ce qui avait eu un instinct de reproduction suffisamment développé pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de ses expériences. Il préférait encore taire ces dites "expériences". Il y avait des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas révéler et il n'était pas prêt de forcer son esprit à se souvenir de ces passages honteux. Même sa mère Succube en aurait été choquée. C'était pour dire jusqu'où il avait été en terme de sexe à l'état brut...

Il fronça du nez en y repensant. Mouais. Pas terrible.

Accroché à son cou, le jeune hybride mi-vampire mi-incube ne lâchait plus sa bouche. Ses doigts crochus s'enfonçaient dans la peau de sa nuque comme des épines rigides. Son souffles perdait en constance et son bassin ne cessait de se coller au sien pour appliquer son sexe contre celui tout aussi tendu d'Oikawa. C'était comme avoir affaire à une centrale nucléaire en état d'instabilité et prête à exploser. Et il fallait que ça saute. Tout de suite.

D'une main, il s'empara de leurs deux érections et d'un mouvement ample du bassin et de la paume, réussi à appliquer plus de sensation dans leur échange auparavant laborieux.

Le plus jeune tremblait entre ses mains expertes et n'était pas loin de l'assaut final. Compréhensible. Oikawa lui-même commençait à sentir ses résistances partir en vrille. Il avait beau dire, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le plus expérimenté des deux qu'il résistait le mieux à l'orgasme. Chose qui arriva bien vite lorsque, arrivant au bout de leurs sensations, ils éjaculèrent dans un ensemble des plus parfait, inondant le ventre de chacun, de sa semence.

Les yeux vitreux et tremblant, son partenaire se laissa retomber sur le matelas, à bout de souffles et transpirant, tandis qu'Oikawa faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'affaler sur lui. Tant qu'à faire, il auraient très bien pu s'arrêter là. Mais Oikawa avait pour principe de toujours aller jusqu'au bout de ses actions. Aussi, il n'attendit pas que son cadet aie reprit ses esprits, et, profitant que leur fluide corporel soit à disposition et connaissant très bien le caractère aphrodisiaque de leur sperme, il étala le tout sur le bas ventre du jeune garçon avant de l'utiliser comme lubrifiant pour son majeur qu'il enfonça sans grande difficulté dans le corps relâché de son inconnu.

Un hoquet de surprise suivit d'un sursaut ébranla leur deux corps et Oikawa eut toutes les peines du monde à le maintenir en place tant il se débattit pour échapper à sa prise.

Les vampires étaient fort, plus que n'importe quelle autre créature issue du folklore. Physiquement, en tout cas, ils étaient largement au-dessus des Incubes. Aussi, Oikawa redoubla d'effort, banda des muscles et, sans lâcher le cou de son partenaire, alla lui sussurrer quelques paroles de réconfort, lui affirmant qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, que tout ce qu'il se produisait en ce moment était parfaitement normal et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à y prendre du plaisir, voir plus. Cela sembla fonctionner car l'hybride finit par se calmer, le souffle ératique mais attentif aux paroles de Oikawa.

Bien.

\- Je vais te lâcher le cou, fit l'Incube en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec sérieux. Tu pourras me mordre, mais pas tout de suite. Patiente un peu, d'accord?

Il n'attendit pas la confirmation et, lentement, relâcha sa prise sur la gorge de l'hybride, observant ses réactions pupillaires avant d'enfin oser retirer complètement sa main. Le jeune vampire savait, semble-t-il, se contrôler. Tant mieux. Les membres de cette espèces avaient tendance à laisser traîner leurs crocs un peu partout quand il était question de sexe et adoraient avoir une position dominante dans les rapports coïtals. Il fallait parfois se battre longuement pour avoir le dessus. Et cet Hybride, en tant que créature mi-vampire mi-incube, devait avoir un instinct très développé quand il était question de dominance.

C'était presque un miracle qu'il se laisse ainsi manipuler de la sorte...

À moins que son instinct ne lui souffle qu'être le soumis dans ce rapport avec Oikawa serait plus gratifiant que d'être le dominant? Ou alors... il lui faisait confiance?

Étonnamment, cela lui sembla beaucoup plus plausible, et il sourit à cette pensée. Aaaaah, les enfants... toujours à faire confiance au premier venu un tant soit peu attentif à leurs besoins... tellement naïfs. Mais tellement...

Touchant.

Une pointe d'orgueil gonfla dans sa poitrine et il se fit l'immense promesse de lui offrir une expérience impérissable et sa plus belle nuit.

Aussi, s'emparant du sexe toujours gonflé de son partenaire, il picora la marque dans son cou de légers baisers à peine plus appuyés qu'une feuille sur sa peau et, descendant délicatement jusque sur sa clavicule découverte, ouvrit sa veste d'un simple mouvement de dent tout en continuant d'appliquer de lents mouvements sur sa verge tendue. Se faisant le plus tendre possible, et une fois que son inconnu se soit habitué à la présence de son doigt en lui, Oikawa se permit enfin de le bouger au même rythme qu'il exerçait sur la verge de son partenaire dont les hanches commençaient déjà à onduler délicieusement. Et bon sang, ses yeux. De vrais rubis éperdus. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour exciter Oikawa au delà du raisonnable.

Il enfonça un second doigt en lui, se retenant de le prendre immédiatement et de le forniquer brutalement. Cette fois, il n'y eu aucune résistance. Et, toujours avec ses dents, remonta le t-shirt du vampire pour qu'il l'attrape de la même façon, entre ses canines.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à l'inconnu pour comprendre ce que voulait Oikawa, et une fois qu'il eu récupéré le tissus entre ses crocs bien visibles de vampires, l'Incube ne le lâcha plus des yeux.

Il lécha chaque carré de peau mit à sa disposition. Puis, caressant de son pouce le bout de la verge de l'hybride, prit son téton droit entre ses dents et roula sa langue sur le petit bout de chair qui dépassait.

Les gémissement se changèrent en plaintes frustrées. Ses hanches quittèrent le matelas et ses pupilles se révulsèrent. Une main glissa dans les cheveux de l'Incube et attrapèrent quelques mèches. Tremblante.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Oikawa.

Le petit était presque prêt. Quasiment à point. Il ne manquait plus qu'un orgasme supplémentaire avant de l'envoyer définitivement rejoindre les anges au septième ciel.

Un orgasme qu'il allait savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Avisant du sperme collant sur le bas ventre de son partenaire, Oikawa se pourlècha les babines, lança un dernier regard espiègle en direction du plus jeune puis, d'un coup de langue bien placé, engloutit le tout sous les yeux consternés mais si désireux du jeune homme qui avait relâché le t-shirt, et ne cessait d'humidifier ses lèvres à chaque lapement de son aîné.

La présence des doigts du garçon dans sa chevelure se firent plus appuyé. Il l'invitait à descendre plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Attentif à ce désir pour le moins naturel, Oikawa prit néanmoins le temps d'avaler les dernières gouttes de spermes avant d'aller visiter ce qui se trouvait entre les belles jambes de l'hybride.

Fourrant son nez contre son aine, il inspira une grande bouffée de son odeur et colla sa joue contre sa verge, savourant les effluves aphrodisiaques de son corps.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures tant son odeur lui était alléchante. Mais au lieu de se laisser aller à cette drogue envoûtante, s'arma de son désir le plus primaire et engloutit le sexe de son vampire en une seule gorgée.

Une exclamation étranglée échappa à l'hybride. Excitant. Oikawa enroula sa langue autour de la verge offerte. Il se retira. Reprit le même mouvement. Se retira de nouveau. De plus en plus lent dans son action, s'appliquant à lui offrir le maximum de sensation. Il suçauta le gland, passa sa langue sur la fente d'où s'écoulait les premiers fluides à l'approche de son orgasme. Entra un troisième doigt. Ré-engloutit sa virilité frétillante. Chercha à l'abattre sensitivement jusque dans ses retranchements. Et finit par trouver le juste point qui provoqua son orgasme. 

Sa prostate.

L'hybride se figea, les yeux écarquillés sous un cri silencieux. Ses hanches avaient arrêté de bouger et Oikawa avait récolté les dernières traces de son éjaculation, avalant le tout avec une précision que son expérience seule pouvait témoigner.

Un sentiment de plénitude s'empara de son organisme et, bientôt, ce qu'avait ressentit son compagnon se déversa sur lui tel un torrent d'eau brûlante prêt à l'emporter à la moindre faute d'inattention.

Il se sentait prit en transe. Prit dans un tsunami. Il ne devait pas encore se relâcher. Ne pas laisser sa bête fondre sur sa proie. Pas encore.

Après.

Il releva les yeux sur le visage de son partenaire et eut l'agréable plaisir de le voir frémir sous le poids de son regard. Pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que ses iris avaient virés au doré au lieu du brun chocolat habituel. Ça lui arrivais à chaque fois qu'il prenait son pied et, là, il n'y avait pas à dire, il prenait un pied d'enfer.

Il remonta le long du corps du jeune homme, prêt à ravir de nouveau ses lèvres mais s'arrêta en découvrant qu'une multitude de paillette dorées brillaient également dans ses yeux sanguins.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision et s'empara finalement de ses lèvres, amenant ses bras à se nouer autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il retirait enfin ses doigts de là où il les avait planté. Avant de s'enfoncer brutalement en lui et de laisser ses instincts d'Incube prendre le dessus.

Facile, il n'avait plus qu'à s'abîmer en lui. Tout donner. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Leurs corps s'épousèrent, leurs grognements rompirent les silences de la nuit, leurs dents claquèrent et leurs sueurs se mélangèrent. Rompant le baiser, Oikawa qui n'avait pas oublié la seconde nature de son partenaire, lui présenta sa gorge. Et, bien sûr, comprenant le message, son inconnu y planta ses crocs sans une seule hésitation.

Le monde se tinta de rouge, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux mais, paradoxalement, il ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux.

Les morsures de vampires, quand elles étaient bien faites, pouvaient offrir un panel de sensations différentes selon ce que ressentait le vampire en question. Assurément, le jeune homme sous lui manquait d'expérience en terme de sexualité. Néanmoins, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses morsures. Or, Oikawa n'avait jamais connu de vampires sachant, à ce point, se contrôler. Tous lui avaient plus ou moins déchiqueté la peau avant que l'anesthésie présente naturellement dans leurs crocs ne fassent effet et que l'euphorie ne le gagne. Était-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune considération pour les Incubes? Sûrement. Ou peut-être était-ce en raison de son caractère un peu trop moqueur? Peut-être. Oikawa mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre les autres de haut. Les vampires en particulier. Il ne les appréciait pas tellement. Mais il adorait coucher avec eux. Alors le fait que cet hybride mette un point d'honneur à ne pas lui faire mal, le toucha énormément.

Jouir ne lui offrit jamais plus de satisfaction que ce soir là. Et pour une fois, il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir auprès d'un autre. Se séparer de lui fut plus difficile. En fait, ils ne se quittèrent plus du tout. Devenu accros du corps de l'autre. Oikawa fit de Tobio sont amant régulier. Et Tobio s'accrocha à lui de toute ses forces.

Sans aucun regret.


End file.
